gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Nightclubs
Nightclubs are a business venture introduced to Grand Theft Auto Online in the GTA Online: After Hours update. Description Nightclubs are introduced to the GTA Online Protagonist by an unsolicited phone call from Tony Prince. The player can purchase any one of 10 locations from Maze Bank Foreclosures. Locations Customization Setup As with other businesses, the player must first conduct Setup work to start up their business. After that, the nightclub will be filled with the necessary equipment and employees to keep the club running, and will be ready for use. Setup: Staff The player will be tasked into picking up several staff members located around Los Santos that Tony has poached. Tony requests that the player drives in his Schafter V12 to 3 destinations to pick them up. *Head Bartender, Connie - hanging with friends at Vespucci Beach. *Head Bouncer, Marcel - at Vanilla Unicorn in Strawberry working a side door. *Warehouse Technician, Yohan - with biker mates in Alta. The player just needs to pull up and attract the NPC's attention (honking the horn is sufficient). All three can be collected in one trip. After they have been collected, they all need to be taken back to the Nightclub safely. Harming any of the staff members or their friends will result in mission failure. After they have been taken back to the nightclub, they will be seen hanging around the nightclub waiting for business. Depending on the order the player choose to undertake the setup missions, staff members will either get straight to work, or will have to wait for the necessary equipment for the nightclub business to run. Setup: Equipment The player also needs to collect equipment to be used at the nightclub. The needed equipment is attached to a modified Prison Bus, known as the Festival Bus. The bus is parked up and being used at a live festival event and the player will need to steal the bus and deliver it to the nightclub warehouse entrance. Tony requests that the player do it without killing anyone. Bus locations: *Behind You Tool on the Senora Freeway. * Although the Festival Bus features an array of lighting, speakers and otherwise "interesting" forms of festival entertainment, if the player happens to damage or completely detach some of the detachable equipment, Tony will text the player informing them that only the speakers mounted on the left side of the bus are needed. If the bus is completely destroyed, the mission will fail, however. As another player, destroying the bus will reward them with money and increase their own nightclub popularity if they own a fully-setup one. Solomun After completing the Staff and Equipment setup jobs, Tony Prince sends the player and English Dave to LSIA to pick up Solomun who is due to arrive on a private jet. The pilot passes out just as the plane is approaching and Solomun takes the controls and crash-lands at Sandy Shores Airfield while the player chases the jet in Tony's Schafter V12. The player then drives back to the city with Solomun and Dave to complete the setup of the club and allow them to start managing it using the computers in the office and basement. Features Once the setup is complete, the club will be fully operational and interactive. Nightclub-GTAO-GroundFloor.png|Ground floor. Nightclub-GTAO-VIPFloor.png|VIP and office floor. Nightclub-GTAO-B1.png|Basement Level 1 - Warehouse and delivery vehicle garage/workshop. Nightclub-GTAO-B2-B4.png|Levels B2-B4 - Garages Front Entry Exterior The exterior of the club will show an entry corona at a doorway, manned by a bouncer. As the nightclub increases or decreases in popularity, the number of NPCs queuing outside will vary. Cashiers Desk An unnamed female is at the front desk. She is interactive to set the player entry restrictions, entry cost and dress code (these options are also available from the interaction menu). Security The head of security, Marcel, usually stands on the main stairwell down from the cashiers desk into the main club and will greet the player as "boss" but he is otherwise non-interactive. Main Club Floor Bar The main bar is straight ahead and is staffed by unnamed bartenders. Drinks are free for the owner player. Dance floor The main dance floor space with two circular slightly elevated platforms for the paid dancers (if hired). A stairway on the left leads up to the VIP area. The DJ stage and sound system is directly ahead. DJ Stage An elevated stage area with sound and light equipment where the resident DJs perform. Access to the stage is on its left side. To the right of the DJ stage a doorway leads to the restrooms. Restrooms Unisex restrooms with 4 cubicles, 6 wall mounted urinals opposite, or one large trough depending on the style. A large mirror over the sinks. A restroom attendant, who is an Epsilonist, can be tipped $1 at a time. A doorway to the right leads to the elevator and rear garage entry. There is a service elevator in this corridor which can be used to access the basement levels. It does not go up to the office level. Garage Entry Exterior A corona at the garage door will allow access by vehicle directly to the service entrance parking spot. If additional garage space is purchased, a menu will allow selection of the desired garage level. When entering through the garage on foot, options to enter the nightclub (the default parking space area) or access any of the garage or warehouse levels are provided. Nightclub Service Entrance A smaller garage area capable of storing one personal vehicle. Vehicles delivered in management missions will be parked in here but will become static props. A short wide stairway leads directly up to the office space and this provides the quickest access to the office without needing to walk through multiple levels of nightclub floor. VIP Area The stairway from the main dance floor leads up to the VIP area of the club. Bar The VIP bar staffed by head bartender, Connie. Expensive drinks can be purchased from this bar, as well as the cheaper fare offered in the downstairs bar. Even the owner must pay for the expensive bottles here. A VIP lounge area is located to the left side and a balcony overlooks the main dance floor. Tony Prince can often be found in this area when he is not in the office space. Lazlow Jones is also usually found here, dancing. Sometimes he can be seen dancing on one of the hired dancers podiums downstairs. Office Another security guard will be monitoring the door to the office space at the far end of the VIP lounge area. A small lobby leads to a circular room with two executive style desks in the center. One of these desks belongs to Tony, the other to the player. Tony's desk includes a small framed photograph of Luis Fernando Lopez. The player's desk includes a management computer and trophies awarded as part of the nightclub will appear on this desk as they are earned. Elevator The main elevator is accessible from this circular office space to lead down into the basement warehouse and garage levels. This elevator does not stop at the main club floor. Safe Earnings from the club operations are added to a hidden safe in the wall opposite the player's desk. The player needs to open and collect from this safe weekly. Bar A self-service bar is located behind a glass wall overlooking the top of the DJ Stage and dancefloor. Controls on the wall in the office allow the player to dim the lights and or activate the Privacy Glass between the bar and the dance floor. Bed A small sofa serves as a bed where the player can sleep. Wardrobe There is a fully-functional wardrobe next to the sofa in the corridor leading to the rear garage entrance. Basement Accessed from the elevator or exterior garage entrance. Delivery Garage Level B1 A 10 car garage for nightclub delivery vehicles including a Weaponized Vehicle Workshop. Personal vehicles cannot access this level or be stored here. A free Speedo Custom is automatically provided. Default Warehouse Level B1 The warehouse is on a shared level with the delivery vehicle garage. Yohan is based here and will usually be sitting at one of three computer terminals in one of the connected circular rooms. The central circular room has a management computer for the player. Warehouse goods will be stored in the adjoining circular rooms as they are produced. Optional Garage Levels B2-B4 If purchased, up to three additional 10 car garage levels for personal vehicles can be accessed by the internal elevator. Optional Goods Storage Level B5 Storage space for nightclub goods. Contains a third management computer and one SecuroServ guard. Activities Dancing The player can begin dancing anywhere on the two main levels of the club. Dancing in the club to each DJ set awards the player with new achievements and trophies for their desk, as well as limited edition t-shirts. Drinking The player can drink at any of the three bars or consume Pißwasser from their inventory anywhere. There are also frinks sitting on tables throughout the club that the players can freely drink. From the self-serve bar, the player has a selection of Whiskey or Wine which use existing drinking mechanics, but an additional bottle of alcohol requires the player to step up to the table and to pour the shots first, before drinking. As the player becomes more intoxicated, the animation of pouring becomes noticeably more labored and messy. Once the player passes out from drinking, they will awaken in a random location. New awards are also available for repeatedly drinking oneself to oblivion. Interaction Menu A new menu for Nightclub Management is added to the the player's Interaction Menu after purchasing a club. *Invite to Nightclub - Invite players to your Nightclub *Entry Cost = (Default: Free) $5 increments from $0 to a maximum of $100 *Dry Ice = Enabled/Disabled *Nightclub Access = Everyone > Crew > Friends > Crew & Friends > Organization > M/C Club > Associates **Default: Everyone *DJ Booth Access = Everyone > Crew > Friends > Crew & Friends > Organization > M/C Club > Associates **Default: Associates *VIP Area Access = Everyone > Crew > Friends > Crew & Friends > Organization > M/C Club > Associates **Default: Associates *Office Access = Everyone > Crew > Friends > Crew & Friends > Organization > M/C Club > Associates **Default: Associates *Private Club = Disabled/Enabled *Dress Code = None > EDM > Techno **Default: None Management Players manage their club from the computers in the office or basement levels. The player can also watch a livestream of the current DJ from their computer. The Home screen gives a summary of the club status. Nightclub Management Shows the popularity of the nightclub, number of player visits, current clientele, current daily income, safe capacity, and celebrity appearances as statistics. The player can start a promotion mission using the 'Promote Club' button as well as view a graph of the daily income changes. In order to increase and maintain the popularity of the nightclub, the player must undergo regular club management. As the player progresses through management missions, they will encounter various celebrities who will also give the club high popularity. There are various examples of club management which revolve around promoting the club and its DJs. Unlike most other business activities, the player can perform the Promote Club activities in any session type, they are not restricted to Public lobbies only. Resident DJ Manage which DJ will perform. Listen to the DJ mix. Warehouse Management Assigning the warehouse technician (and hiring more techs) to goods production allows sale of goods for additional profit. Sell Goods Sell goods produced by the warehouse techs. The goods can be sold by type, by special order or selling total inventory. Upgrades Several upgrades are made available: Rewards Once set up, a Nightclub on its own will generate up to $10,000 every in-game day (48 minutes) as long as the player keeps popularity high through the management missions. Every 10% popularity change will change the daily profit by $1,000. The money is stored in the safe in the office to a maximum initial value of $70,000 and must be manually claimed at least weekly and banked by the player. Staff *Connie - Head Bartender (plus other unnamed Bar staff) *Marcel - Head Bouncer (plus other unnamed Security staff) *Yohan - Warehouse Technician (plus others if hired_ *Solomun - Resident DJ *Unnamed restroom attendant. *Unnamed dancers (optional) Celebrities Occasionally, as one of the night club management missions, Lazlow will require the player to pick up celebrities and drop them off at the club. Once picked up, these celebrities can be found dancing in the nightclub's VIP area. It is possible to have multiple celebrities in the VIP area at one time. Celebrities include: *Poppy Mitchell *Lacey Jonas *Kerry McIntosh *Miranda Cowan and her assistant *Jimmy Boston *Tyler Dixon Lazlow will also task the player with collecting local unnamed VIPs for the VIP area, however these NPCs will not appear in the VIP room after they are delivered to the club. Galleries Features and Details Setup Nightclubs-GTAO-Missions-Setup.png|Computer management denied until setup completed. Nightclubs-GTAO-SetupStaff-Passed.png|Delivering the staff. Nightclubs-GTAO-SetupEquipment-Passed.png|Delivering the equipment. Solomun-GTAO-At the club.png|DJ arrives. Management Nightclubs-GTAO-Management-HomeScreen.png|Nightclub management PC. Video References